


He's Not Your Ice Daddy

by LolietaRound



Series: Never Mess with these stories [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asami commentery, Clueless Victor, Fanboy Akihito, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, M/M, Seriously Angry Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: Asami gets jealous because Victor is just that good on Ice





	He's Not Your Ice Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lolli here and here is the first tie in one shot for Never mess with Asami's pink cousin 
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

December 18th was the date of the Ice 2015 Skating Grand Prix that Akihito insisted on going to; Asami really didn’t get what was so good about this event but for his beloved photographer he would sit through anything for him.

His eyebrow twitched once or twice whilst watching the Swiss Skater twerk on ice and basically show everyone how he does the do; He frowned as a very angry Kazak leaped and glided, honestly how can someone with permanent resting bitch face be so graceful, then the men’s had a break and the juniors finished their heats; Asami’s jaw dropped a little blonde girl with the angriest looking face skated to the middle of the ice, “Aki dear I thought this was the men’s juniors why is there a little girl competing?” the question got the yakuza boss elbowed in the gut before he got his answer “That isn’t a little girl, that is the future junior champion Yuri Plesetsky, next time look at your booklet before asking embarrassing questions”.

He looked back at the rink as the angry little boy did a jump with four spins; a quad is what Akihito had told him; Asami’s golden eyes looked at the coach’s area and it looked like the coach was not happy.

As the juniors wrapped up the six competitors who had made it to the final; if Asami remembered correctly Victor Nikiforov, Russia; Honestly he wished his little blonde would stop drooling over him, Christophe Giacometti, Switzerland; Ok how did he even make the finals his performance was not family friendly, Otabek Altin, Kazakhstan; ok props to the guy who can pull off that fancy ass routine with a resting bitch face, Michele Crispino, Italy; There was nothing remarkable about his performance to remark on, Emil Nekola, Czech Republic; Asami was pretty sure the Czech had a crush on the Italian, and lastly Yuuri Katsuki, Japan; His jumps where nothing but his footwork was incredible, if only he had more confidence in himself he would make a great competitor but Asami didn’t see him placing and higher the 6th.

He was a little disappointed with his own stats that he made up but it was the truth. For what seem like forever both Asami and Akihito watched skaters glide, spin, and jump all over the Ice and other fluids if Giacometti’s face was any sign of what had happened after his performance; It was only when Nikiforov began his skate that Akihito began to pant and drool, as the Russian leaped the photographer gasped out “OH FUCK YES, GO ICE DADDY” he held up a sign and he started to fan boy, Asami pouted then asked “What does he have that I don’t?” Akihito looked down at his fiancé and answered “You can’t skate, nor do you have an ass like that” Asami growled and Akihito continued “But you want to know what you have that he never will have?” Asami didn’t look pleased but answered “What?” “Me” the blonde leaned down to kiss the Yakuza boss.

The brunet smiled and looked down at the rink as Victor finished up, they sat through the awards ceremony and then went to leave Akihito went to go grab some food from one of the venders outside when Asami spotted the silver haired skater along with the angry blonde boy; he walked over to the pair “Nikiforov, You did well, but will never have my lover” He stated confusing the poor Russian, but he replied either way “I am not interested in your lover, unless he is the guy that came in last, he seems cute” the silver haired Russian smiled sincerely, the small blonde on the other hand looked shocked and even more angry “That is disgusting” he said before storming away toward his coach who started to lecture him.

Leaving the arena, the brunet met with his cute photographer and left towards his car, the older man smiled to himself and promised himself to invest in Victor and anything he put his name to.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review because that is how updates are made.


End file.
